


phoning pretty boy

by shocked_into_shame



Series: long-distance harringrove [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, HarringrovePornathon, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame
Summary: Steve & Billy, once pen-pals and now long-distance boyfriends, have fun on the phone.A continuation of "dear pretty boy" and day 1 of harringrovepornathon.Written entirely in dialogue.





	phoning pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a hot second since I touched "dear pretty boy" but I saw the prompts for day 1 of the harringrovepornathon and thought.... these boys need phone sex.
> 
> You don't have to read dear pretty boy before this to understand, but just know that Steve is in Indiana and Billy in California. They met through letters for a school project and have met in person a couple of times, but have been doing long -distance for a while. 
> 
> ALSO I've never written a story with only dialogue before, but in the style of the OG fic, which was just letters, I wanted to try something new. Steve is normal text, and Billy is in italics.

“Hey, baby. Didn’t expect to hear from you tonight.”

 

_ “Neil’s out of the house. We’re safe. Thought it’d be okay.” _

 

“I’m not complaining. Trust me. I am… not complaining.” 

 

“ _ Hah. Figured you wouldn’t be mad about it. It’s nice to hear your voice.” _

 

“It’s nice to hear yours. What time is it in sunny California?”

 

“Seriously? _ We’ve been together for a year and you still don’t know the time difference? _ ”

 

“........”

 

“........”

 

“........”

 

“ _ Steve? You there? Sorry. Sorry. _ ”

 

“... I know what time it is over there, you ass.”

 

_ “So why did you ask me, dummy? _ ”

 

“.... I dunno. Just wanted to hear you say it.”

 

_ “Stevie, I swear you get weirder by the fucking day. It’s just past 9. So, just past 11 for you. Sorry I called kind of late.” _

 

“That’s okay with me. How. Um. How was your day?”

 

“ _ Good. Boring. Same old shit. Smoked some weed. Hung out with Wayne. Wished you were here with me.”  _

 

“Just a few more months, Billy. I’ll come and visit again.”

 

“ _ Well, I’m sorry, but that shit pisses me off. It just…bites. To have to wait for visits.” _

 

“I know-”

 

“ _ If you could just get the fuck out of hicksville USA and come stay here  _ permanently. _ ” _

 

“That’s not fucking fair! You know it’s not that easy. Hell, I wish... I wish it was that easy.”

 

_ “...Yeah, I know. I know it’s not that easy. But you have to promise me you’ll try to make it happen sooner than later here, Steve.” _

 

“I promise.”

 

“ _ No, pretty boy, I’m serious. I’m going crazy without you here.”  _

 

“Crazier than you already fucking are?”

 

_ “I’m going to hang up on your ass.” _

 

“I’m going crazy too, babe. Miss you a lot.”

 

_ “That’s better. What do you miss about me?” _

 

“Your eyes. You have beautiful eyes. So blue... And your lips. I love kissing you. I miss kissing you.”

 

_ “It’s been too long since I kissed you, baby _ ”

 

“Too fucking long. And your hands… your fingers.”

 

“ _ My fingers? Really? … What is it that you miss about them?” _

 

“You know. How thick they are. How long they are. How they feel when I hold your hand.”

 

“ _ Only how they feel when I hold your hand? _ ”

 

“And. And… other times.”

 

_ “Tell me about it, baby.” _

 

“Jesus.”

 

“ _ No need to be shy.” _

 

“I know. I’m still not… used to this.”

 

_ “What? Phone sex?” _

 

“Yes. Oh my God. It’s kind of weird.”

 

_ “Well, does hearing me say that I miss the fuck out of you and your gorgeous mouth make it any less weird? That I can’t wait to kiss you over and over and over again? That I can’t wait to get my hands… my  _ mouth _ around your cock? _ ”

 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Billy. You can’t just say things like that. I’ll lose my goddamn mind.”

 

_ “Are you turned on, baby?” _

 

“...Yes. You know I am.”

 

_ “Good. So am I. I’m rubbing my cock through my shorts. It’s so fucking hard, just for you.” _

 

“Shit. Fucking… shit.”

 

_ “Touch yourself too, baby. Pretend it’s me touching you.” _

 

“I am… I am.  _ Fuck _ . It feels so fucking good. I wish you were here. I miss you so much…”

 

_ “Don’t get sad on me, baby. Pretend I’m there. What do you want me to do to you?” _

 

“Everything.”

 

_ “Everything?” _

 

“God…  _ yes _ .”

 

_ “Gotta be…  _ hah _ … gotta be more specific than that, baby.” _

 

“Want you to… want you to suck my dick.”

 

_ “I can do that. God, I’d fucking love to do that for you. It’s been so goddamn long I bet your cock would feel fucking huge in my mouth.” _

 

“Jesus, Billy.”

 

_ “Do you wanna fuck my mouth, Stevie?” _

 

“Yes. Yes… I wanna…  _ I wanna _ … I wanna grab you by the hair. God, you’ve got such fucking beautiful hair. I wanna just grab it and thrust my dick in and out of your mouth. Those fucking amazing lips of yours around my cock.  _ God _ .”

 

_ “Jesus, pretty boy. That’s so fucking hot. I want that too… My cock is so fucking hard right now. I keep leaking precum for you, baby.” _

 

“Fuck.  _ Fuck. _ Me too. Uh… Um. God, I’m not good at this like you are.” 

 

_ “Yes you are, baby. Anything you say is gonna be so fucking sexy for me.” _

 

“I don’t know about that…”

 

_ “I know about that. Don’t be embarrassed. Please don’t be embarrassed. Are you still hard for me?” _

 

“That’s a dumb question. Of course I am. Just thinking about you for too long gets me hard. I keep… I keep looking at that picture. That one you sent last month of you on the beach? You look so fucking beautiful. I was thinking that I’d like to fuck you on that beach.”

 

_ “ _ Oh. _ Yeah? You want to?” _

 

“God, yes. I wanna lay down on the sand with you. Spread your fucking gorgeous thighs. I want to…”

 

_ “Tell me.  _ Please, Stevie _. Please tell me.” _

 

“I wanna eat you out. Eat you out until you’re squirming and begging me to fuck you.”

 

_ “Fuck! Oh, God. Baby. Fuck, I’d like that so much.” _

 

“Me… me too. And then, when I thought you were nice and ready, I’d slide my cock inside of you. Fuck, you feel so fucking tight around my dick.”

 

_ “Fuck yes. Are you still stroking it for me? Imagining it’s me around your cock?” _

 

“Yes. Fuck, Billy… Fuck. I’m starting to get close.”

 

_ “Me too. I am too. I’m thinking of your big cock stretching me open… Looking up at you, and those fucking beautiful doe eyes of yours. So beautiful. So fucking perfect, just for me.” _

 

“Only for you.”

 

_ “Fuck, Stevie… I’m gonna fucking come.  _ Please, please,  _ tell me it’s okay to come.” _

 

“Holy shit! Come for me, baby. Please come for me.”

 

_ “I’m… oh fuck…  _ Steve. _ ” _

 

“Fuck! Fuck, baby, I’m coming… Jesus Christ.”

 

_ “Hah. Woah. That was… amazing.” _

 

“Yeah.”

 

_ “Still embarrassed?”  _

 

“No way.” 

 

_ “Okay… cause. I love you, Steve. But I gotta tell ya.” _

 

“What? What’d I do?”

 

_ “There is no way in hell I am ever letting you near my ass on the beach. Sand would be in my asscrack for weeks. Maybe months.  _ Years _ , even.” _

 

“Oh, Jesus, Billy…. You don’t even leave time for my spunk to dry before you start correcting me-”

 

_ “I’m just saying, Steve! I know that landlocked folks like you don’t understand sand, but-” _

 

“I fucking understand sand, you dick!”

 

_ “Then you’d know what I’m talking about! Do you want sand in your balls?” _

 

“... I guess not.”

 

_ “Then, there. I’m right.” _

 

“I am going to hang up on you.”

 

_ “... Please don’t. I’m sorry. I really want to stay on the line.” _

 

“I’m messing with you, babe. I am getting kind of sleepy here, though. All that sexy shit wore me out. And I had a long day.”

 

_ “Then stay on the line until you fall asleep. I’ll hang up after a little while.” _

 

“Okay. I miss you.”

 

_ “I miss you, too. A hell of a lot. Shit. Doing this over the phone is nice and all, but it kinda makes my heart hurt, you know? Makes me wish we were doing this for real.” _

 

“Soon. I promise. I’m gonna… I’m gonna be with you soon.”

 

_ “Okay, cutie. You’re drifting off, aren’t you?” _

 

“... Maybe.”

 

_ “So fucking cute. Can’t wait to sleep in the same bed as you again.” _

 

“Me too, babe.”

 

_ “God, I love you. Sweet dreams, pretty boy. _ ”

 

“Love you… too…”

  
  
  
  



End file.
